


The Sentinel of Andromeda

by satashii



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: A bit of plot creeps in, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Mostly porn, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, OOC Reyes, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Timeline What Timeline, one shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satashii/pseuds/satashii
Summary: Coming online with his father’s death, Scott relies on SAM to keep him from zoning as a five sense sentinel. He’d assumed that he’d never find his perfect guide but maybe he already has and just didn’t know it at the time.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Sentinel of Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes at the end. Not beta read as always, all errors are my own. Not canon compliant (obviously).

He’d cleared the vault and they were headed back to Kadara Port. Scott would readily admit he was tired, cranky, and badly in need of a shower as the gritty feeling of being in his armor too long was aggravating his sensitive skin. His senses were always a bit raw even with SAM’s tight control over his sentinel gifts right after activating one of the vaults.Interface with the Remnant structures took too much of SAM’s attention away so it left Scott struggling to clamp down on his senses. 

Coming online with his father’s death had been horrible and without SAM he would have been relegated to the infirmary on the Nexus as he’d yet to find any sort of guide.Liam could do some first aid in a pinch as he was a low B-class guide but he struggled to try and help Scott as they were not a good fit from a sentinel-guide perspective as Scott was an alpha, class A sentinel with all five senses with scores that made Lexi’s eyes go round like saucers.SAM had verified that if he ever found his true match guide—which given they’d left the Milky Way behind 600 plus years ago and it’s larger population of guides was not promising at all—he would be alpha class with access to the mythical spirit world.

When he did manage a deeper sleep, which was not often at this point given his job duties as Pathfinder, he could almost sense someone else there that made him hope that he might find a guide.In the meantime, he had SAM to clamp down on everything to the point where he was almost at the level of a normal person. Each planet they’d visited had it’s own issues that aggravated his senses.Eos’ perpetual sunlight gave him headaches from trying not to zone from the brightness of his surroundings. Voeld with its freezing temperatures made his touch sense hyper reactive until SAM had figured out how to dampen it so his fingers didn’t hurt from the cold. Havarl.... well, that had been his first challenge to his sense of hearing and smell... which had made Kadara and it’s rotten egg smell easier to tolerate as he’d had prior experience with it.

Speaking of Kadara, he’d already noticed that the scent around him had changed drastically. The pervasive scent of sulfur was already greatly changed and diminished.He could now, with a deep breath, scent the crispness of the mountain habitat around him without focusing and the scent of the nomad and his team was deeply calming to him as his tribe was safe. Prior to vault activation, he’d had to basically deaden his sense of smell in order to function.Even on return to the Tempest he’d had to undergo contamination level showers and cleaning of his gear to be able to sleep at night. The tight control under which he’d kept everything could be relaxed, even if only minutely.

As they crested the rise, Scott could see from his passenger seat Kadara Port rising up to meet the sky.Something in his chest loosened as it came back into view, he was almost home.He’d received an email invitation from Reyes earlier that said Sloane Kelly was throwing one of her parties and he had a plus one invite—which he’d like Scott to come with him as.Scott had been toying with the idea of accepting but was holding back as he was trying to figure out whether he should or not.

Reyes was a huge squirming mass of emotions in his chest. Scott would readily admit he found the smuggler attractive—both mentally as well as physically. The few jobs they’d had together, the work that Reyes had asked Scott to complete made his inner sentinel purr that Reyes should be part of his tribe and join them on the Tempest as he’d made an excellent, capable teammate and could obviously think on his feet.However, Reyes status as an exile made that politically troublesome and in the reports thus far that Scott had written, Tann had made it clear that the exiles were all persona non grata with him. Being known to have attended one of Sloane’s parties would likely come back to bite him in the ass at the most inopportune time. But he’d get to go with Reyes and maybe he could persuade the smuggler to join him...or not.Scott really didn’t know Reyes well enough to know whether he would be willing to rejoin the Initiative even if given the option.

As the port grew larger, his team—Liam, Vetra and Drack—started discussing what they were going to do before leaving tomorrow.The Tempest was due for a check in at the Nexus and since they’d reset the vault the plan had been to give it time to fix Kadara before attempting to try and make peace with Sloane’s band of pirates since Scott hadn’t been given permission to wander around in her backyard to do anything. From his prior interactions with Sloane, Scott suspected it wouldn’t make a difference either way—she’d hated him on principle on sight. He didn’t think getting rid of the sulfur would make her more likely to deal with him anytime soon based on her psych profile that he’d managed to obtain.

“So are you going to the party?” Liam asked from the backseat.They’d all voted that Scott’s driving privileges were revoked when he was tired from vault activation after he’d almost driven them off a cliff on Voeld. Vetra was driving as Drack was nearly as bad as Scott.

“I don’t know,” Scott admitted.

“You should go.So what if Tann makes noise about it. None of us will tell him you went.”Liam was a great bro who knew Scott had a thing for Reyes and was supportive in his guide-like way even if he himself had reservations about how shady Reyes could be unless you knew him (Scott would also admit he totally didn’t know enough to really say for sure himself either but he was going to go with his gut on this one).

“You should go,” Vetra also agreed. “You haven’t had a break in months and you always are more smiley after you’ve hung around Reyes.”

Drack just snorted from the backseat but didn’t say anything pro or con going to the party. Scott gazed out the window towards the port which was rapidly approaching.He did have time... and well, it’d be rude to decline the invite. “Yeah... I think I’ll go.”

The friendly slug in the shoulder Liam gave him was all brotherly encouragement. “We don’t have to leave until morning. You should enjoy the night.”

“Maybe I will... we’ll have to see what Reyes has planned for me,” Scott agreed, now eager to get back to the Tempest as he sent a reply via omnitool to Reyes saying he’d join him.The party invite said that things started at 1600 which gave him two hours to get cleaned up and present himself at Outcast headquarters for the party where Reyes said he’d meet up with him.

Today was a good day, he thought as his mood picked up. He had plans for the night after all.

***

Waiting outside Sloane’s party, Scott exchanged unimpressed stares with the bouncers who guarded the doors. They’d so far left him alone but had been giving him the stink eye for loitering outside as they checked the guest list as the who’s who of Kadara and Heleus’ outlaws showed up for Sloane’s party. Leaning against the wall it was edging towards 1630 making Scott wonder if Reyes would stand him up or just was perpetually late (which, if experience said anything, was more likely than not true about the smuggler). He was wearing one of the few sets of clothing that wasn’t branded with the Initiative’s logo in an effort to blend in a bit more but he was way less flashy than most of those admitted to the party that had walked past him. There’d been a few murmurs as several people recognized him from the news vids but he ignored them as they’d not stopped to talk to him. The late afternoon sun was warm enough with his thin clothes but the wind had picked up bringing the scents of the market towards him that chilled him slightly. He made sure to have picked a spot in the sunlight but it put him directly in the view of every person who entered the party.

It was busy enough that Reyes did manage to get close to him before he noticed the man as he sidled up next to him.“There you are.I hope you haven’t been waiting too long.I had some business to finish up that detained me unexpectedly.”

Giving Reyes a small smile, Scott instantly forgave the man and tilted his head towards the bouncers. “Shall we?”

Reyes stepped up next to him and they walked together to greet the two guards that had been eyeing Scott. One, a turian, flared his mandibles in exasperation as he saw that Reyes was indeed taking Scott as his date to an Outcast party. “Vidal... one of these days you’ll push the boundaries too much and end up dead.”

“Ah Pavus. I’m sure if you’ll check, my invitation had a plus one attached,” Reyes said as he put an arm casually around Scott’s waist which made him shiver from the warm weight.

“Seriously Vidal... an Initiative brat?Must be getting desperate for work,” Pavus said with a look of concern.

“Desperation has nothing to do with it,” Reyes assured Scott with a wink. Scott merely found his smile getting bigger. He was feeling much better since Reyes had shown up.

Looking constipated, Pavus waved them in after checking his list. With a slight hitch in his step, Reyes used his arm around Scott’s waist to guide him down the entryway hall and into the large room where the party was happening.SAM immediately, reactively dimmed Scott’s senses so he wasn’t overloaded as the noise of the party was deafening as was the smell of so many bodies in an enclosed space.Entering the room, Reyes noted a female angaran close to the door and greeted her, “Keema, I have someone you need to meet.”

The female angaran, Keema, turned and looked Scott up and down, a smile lighting up her face. “Reyes.Is this the Scott Ryder you’ve spoke of?”

“He is.Scott,” Reyes pulled him closer to Keema by the arm he still had not dropped from around Scott’s waist. “this is Keema Dohrgun, the angaran representative for the port.”

“A pleasure to meet you Pathfinder,” Keema said as she took his hand.“Reyes has told me about you.”

Blushing, Scott found himself flat footed.“All good things I hope.”

“Of course,” Keema assured him.

Reyes then made a brief excuse, releasing Scott and looking apologetic. “Scott, I’ll be back very shortly but I do have to do something first before we can enjoy ourselves.Keema?Will you keep him company for a few minutes while I get this work out of the way?”

Keema agreed and Reyes slipped away, Scott watching him as he disappeared into the crowd.“You know, he speaks very highly of you,” Keema said to get Scott’s attention back on her.

Turning back to Keema, Scott tried to focus on her rather than his absent date. “He does?”

“Ever since your ship first landed here on Kadara he has spoken of you often.You have much impressed my friend and he is fond of you.He will be sad when you leave to go to your next mission,” Keema explained, leading Scott to the bar where she ordered two drinks in highball glasses and handed one to Scott.

“I’m very fond of him as well... I hope that I’ll continue to have reasons to visit Kadara often,” Scott said before sampling the drink.Thankfully, SAM deadened his taste buds as soon as the liquid hit his tongue, the acidity of the strong alcoholic drink making his eyes water even with SAM’s efforts and he coughed slightly before taking another sip.

Keema was watching him closely and had an amused look on her face as she took a deep drink of the same liquor that Scott was struggling to sip. “I’m sure you will.Reyes will try to make it so I am sure.”

“He will?” Scott said, trying not to sound so hopeful.

Keema laughed at Scott but it was gentle and amused. “He is very, very fond of you.I can see him going to great lengths to see you.”

Trying not to be embarrassed, Scott cast his eyes around looking for his wayward date.“Do you have any idea how long he’ll be?”

“Knowing what kind of business he likely has it could be a while,” Keema said mysteriously which did make Scott’s smile loose some of it’s brightness. He’d hoped to spend most of the night with Reyes. And why would Keema know more about it than him?

“Do you know what he’s doing?”

“I imagine it has to do with his smuggling business—he never stops working you know.” Keema ordered them a second round and she indicted for Scott to finish his first drink, which he reluctantly did.“In the meantime, I can introduce you to others that you may need to know if you continue to have business around the port.”

***

Scott found himself loosing track of time as Keema rapidly got him to drink three drinks of whatever paint remover the Outcasts were passing off as liquor and he felt the day catching up with him, his limbs feeling lethargic even as he wondered where his erstwhile date had gone away to.He’d purposefully dodged Sloane and her goon squad as she seemed to be in an impressively bad mood for a party—-snarling at the guests before retreating to her throne to poutingly watch the crowd around her. 

Almost an hour and a half later, Scott found himself wandering the edges of the party before he found a doorway that was just slightly ajar.Curious, he found himself slipping into the hallway that led away from the party, going in search of Reyes, ducking into the shadows to avoid the party workers who went by with both food and alcohol to restock the bar.

The hallway was lined with storage rooms and he heard a noise from one on the end and peeked in.Sure enough, Reyes was reading something on his omnitool and scanning the markings on the crates.

“So this is where you wandered off to,” Scott said as he approached Reyes. Reyes, turned and looked startled to hear Scott but his lips quirked in a smile before realizing Scott was annoyed with him.“You left me out there by myself.”

“I’m sorry Scott. I was looking for—“ footsteps approached loudly from down the hall and they both froze listening. The footsteps continued towards them and they could hear a female voice saying that it was in the storage room at the end of the hall. Reyes eyes were wide in panic as he looked at Scott. 

Scott, feeling braver and more bold than usual due to the alcohol he’d drunk, responded to his date’s panic by stepping in close.“Just follow my lead,” he told Reyes before putting his hands on the crates behind and closing the distance between them, their faces aligning as if they’d done this many times before instead of being for the first time as their mouths brushed against each other.

The flavor of Reyes burst across Scott’s tongue, his senses coming back online as SAM’s blocking was obliterated. It felt like a full chorus and orchestra as the outside world faded out into nonexistence. The sound of Reyes’ breath hitching as their lips slid together and the kiss deepened, Scott’s instincts urging him to chase the tantalizing taste of Reyes. He could hear Reyes’ heartbeat stutter and then speed up as Scott’s arms fell from bracketing Reyes to embrace the man and pull him so their bodies were flush, one hand delicately cradling the back of Reyes’ head and fingertips sliding across the nape of his neck to slip into the dark hair that was softer and finer than it first appeared. Reyes’ own hands crept around Scott’s shoulders to pull him in deeper as his hips gave an aborted thrust as he moaned into Scott’s mouth.

An embarrassed sounding throat clearing repeated several times before whoever had walked in on them left. Scott ignored them and continued to plunder Reyes’ mouth, breaking just long enough for both of them to take a breath before returning. His body was on fire.Guide.Reyes was a guide... and more specifically he was Scott’s guide. Every bit of Reyes was perfect to Scott’s senses now that they were not being dampened by SAM or distracted. The flutter of Reyes’ eyelashes as dark whiskey brown eyes focused on him allowed Scott to pull back just enough from Reyes and to start placing biting, bruising kisses up the angle of Reyes’ jaw towards his right ear which made Reyes give a deep moan even as his hips gave another thrust against Scott’s, their cocks rubbing against one another but separated by multiple layers of clothes. He could feel Reyes’ empathic shield expanding around him like a warm blanket as his senses buzzed pleasantly despite being completely undampened. He hadn’t felt this good since before coming online.

Reyes was trying to say something, finally getting out a strangled sounding, “Scott,” as his hands gripped Scott tightly, one leg twisting around Scott’s to try and pull them even closer like he wanted to climb inside of Scott. “Scott... stop... not here. Not safe.”

Scott, who now felt completely sober at the mention of it not being safe, paused, trying to desperately control his instincts which were telling him that his guide was willing and that the floor was moderately clean and would do as a flat surface for bonding them together. Reyes was right... in the heart of Outcast central was not the place for an Initiative pathfinder and a smuggler to bond, let alone have sex. His thoughts fleeting, he wondered whether the Tempest and his quarters were closer or Tartarus and the back room Reyes rented there. Probably the Tempest and it was more secure.

Pulling back just enough so he could speak, Scott tried to focus.“The Tempest. My quarters are closer. You’re coming with me.”

Reyes nodded, unable to speak but his hands trembled as he tried to put some distance between them so they could actually walk out of this room without dropping and bonding right in the middle of the hallway floor. “Yes... lead the way.”

Scott mentally asked SAM to tighten his control—if SAM couldn’t help there was no way they’d make it to the Tempest without him taking Reyes in an alleyway or even in the center of the market.His body shivered as SAM blunted the hormonal response which made it slightly easier for Scott to think and it felt like being dunked in ice water as SAM shut down his arousal in order for him to walk.Reyes paused as he noted the numbers on one of the crates and broke quickly into it, removing a bottle with a quiet exclamation which he then hid under his jacket.Scott stared hard at his guide but reluctantly began moving towards the door. “Reyes,” was the whispered command.

“I’m with you,” Reyes said just as softly, his eyes glued to Scott.

Stalking out the door, Scott’s senses remained centered on Reyes who was just at his back.He growled at a few workers that quickly stepped out of the way as Scott speed walked out of Outcast headquarters and through the market, Reyes half a step behind him. Reyes’ stuttered breath and shuffling gait due to his erection was noted by Scott and he could tell that SAM was struggling to dampen his response. It seemed like an eternity before they got to the Tempest, walking past several Outcast guards who’d catcalled until Scott snarled at them and they shrank away from the angry, protective sentinel. 

Stepping onto the Tempest, Scott noted that SAM must have alerted the crew as nobody was present as he showed Reyes to his quarters. Someone, Lexi most likely from the lingering smell, had placed a tube of medical grade lube on his bed. He’d have to thank her later as he heard the door close behind Reyes and he told SAM to lock it mentally.

Turning to face Reyes, Scott saw that the man hadn’t moved from just inside the door and looked wrecked but scared. Crooning to Reyes as SAM released his hold, Scott approached him which made Reyes back into the door, shields in place but disrupted and broadcasting his distress and worry to Scott. Displeased, Scott frowned and stopped, three feet from Reyes. “Reyes?”

“Why now?” Reyes asked voice cracking, his eyes glassy from the bonding hormones that were flooding his system, triggered by Scott’s, even as his mind was uncertain about proceeding.“You didn’t want me as your guide when we first met.You didn’t even react to me even when I tried to...tried to get your attention.You just flirted like I was normal.And again, and again—no interest.”

“I didn’t know...” Scott tried to find words to explain how fragile his control was. “I came online on Habitat 7 after my dad died... SAM’s had to dampen all my senses until today when I... when I activated the vault it makes it tougher, usually I have issues with minor zones.”

“And?”Reyes indicated he should continue, still not moving from where he was pressed against the door like he needed to physically keep himself from touching Scott.

“And I didn’t touch your skin until just now. Reyes,” Scott found his voice soft but breaking with emotion. “You’re my guide. My guide...” It was well known among the sentinel and guide community that smell was usually the most accurate sense for identifying and tracking your counterpart if you were at the level Scott was at but touch was something that couldn’t be denied. Reyes couldn’t be his match without a correspondingly leveled guide gift. The shields that Reyes had instinctively woven around him felt thick and shifted around him, buffering his gifts but still allowing him to actively use them but grounding him. He’d never felt the like.Liam, when he tried to shield Scott, felt like a bubble around him that didn’t let anything through which was why he couldn’t function at Scott’s level—he could only shelter him in a severe zone out. Liam didn’t have complex shields like the ones Reyes automatically raised. When he’d first met Reyes, Reyes had been wearing gloves... and almost always seemed to wear them each time they’d met. When he’d put his arm around Scott, there had been only touch over clothing, no skin to skin contact until the storage room.

“If you knew who I really was you wouldn’t want this,” Reyes insisted, the words tumbling out even as his face screwed up in emotional pain.

“No.There’s nothing you could tell me that would make me not want you as my guide,” Scott insisted, taking a step closer to Reyes and abortedly raising his hand only to let it fall when Reyes pressed further into the door. Reyes pleasing scent had a sharp acidity to it of anxiety and fear that he wanted to wash away and replace with his own musk and their combined scent.

“Scott you don’t understand.I always knew that our time together was on a time limit and that when you found out I’d likely never see you again...” a few tears were falling down Reyes cheeks now which caused Scott to choke back the denial he wanted to scream.

Trying another track to persuade his guide, Scott tried again after he tried to get ahold of himself. “Are you a serial killer? Do you hunt down children and bathe in their blood?Because I know you aren’t either of those things.Everything else we can work through...” Scott didn’t let his gaze drop from Reyes, his eyes pleading with the man to let him in.

“I’m the Charlatan,” Reyes bit out, the words falling from his lips and his face twisting as if to deny what he’d just admitted to.

Scott tried to figure out if he was surprised by this information and found he really wasn’t.It made a certain amount of sense that Reyes was in charge of the shadow organization that was a thorn in the Outcast’s side. After all, it only made sense that his guide would be just as big of a player in Heleus as Scott had become—they were equals then in all aspects. “So?While I may not really like what’s going on in the Draulier caves I don’t disagree with most of the rest of what you’ve been up to.”

Reyes mouth gaped at Scott’s answer before he caught himself and a deep frown creased his face. “You can’t be serious.I’m the leader of an outlaw group of exiles.You can’t be with me or you’ll put everything you’ve accomplished at risk.The Initiative won’t allow you to.”

“You let me worry about Tann and the rest.That doesn’t change what you are to me and what I am to you. You’re my guide, mine.” Scott was firm as he insisted, seeing that Reyes was already starting to capitulate and took another step towards him, now only a foot separating them and he could feel the body heat Reyes was putting out as the bonding fever had already started since they hadn’t sealed the bond yet.

“I am... but I... I...,” Reyes had raised his left hand and placed it on Scott’s chest, the weight of the hand over his heart making Scott shiver as his body heat rose and he placed his own hands on top of Reyes. “I want you too but I...”

“You what?”Watching the usually suave and collected man struggle to come up with words was a symptom of the bonding fever and hormones surging through them both. Scott had the advantage in that all his senses were focused on his guide even as Reyes’ empathic shield flickered as it adjusted to his presence. Encircling Reyes’ wrist with his forefinger and thumb, Scott stroked down the forearm to push back the sleeve of Reyes coat and shirt. His other hand snuck into Reyes’ jacket and took the bottle Reyes had stolen and placed it on the table next to the door before he stepped up so their bodies were only a few centimeters apart, their gaze not dropping as they looked at each other.

“Scott,” Reyes pled, his breathing speeding up and the sharp lemon smell of anxiety strengthening.

“I’ve got you,” Scott told his guide.“Let’s get you in the shower...you smell of others and anxiety and we need to fix that.”

Reyes didn’t resist as Scott pulled him towards the en-suite shower that had been installed when it became obvious that Scott needed a scent neutral place of his own to wash up. Reyes helped minimal as Scott undressed him, revealing warm skin that had more scars than Scott would have liked—especially over the shoulders and back that felt linear and old. His eyes drinking in each revealed inch as Reyes discarded his shirt to reveal toned muscles and a slim figure, nipples already pebbling in the cooler air of the ship. Scott couldn’t resist the urge and let his hands graze across the smooth skin, fingers questing as they followed the curves of Reyes’ body which made Reyes groan and shiver. He could hear the shower starting as SAM activated it, anticipating what Scott wanted.

Hands skimming down the abdomen, Scott’s fingers deftly undid the belt buckle and slipped one hand under the briefs he found underneath to cup the erection protectively as he pulled it free to stand in the open fly of the heavy leather pants that Reyes wore. Reyes gasped and his hands pulled Scott’s face to his and they were kissing, tongues twining as Scott let his eyes close. Scott didn’t release his prize and continued to stroke the cock in his hands, his own momentarily ignored. The fluttering gasps and stuttering of his guide’s heartbeat as he came apart in Scott’s hands was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard, drunk on his sense’s input from his guide.

Reyes paused the kissing long enough to toe off his boots and shove his pants down in one go, now standing naked in front of Scott who paused long enough to enjoy the view before his hands continued their amorous exploration. “Off,” was the order given to Scott which made him realize he was still fully clothed and behind on the getting naked part of the show.Reyes assisted him in disrobing and their hands wandered, Scott nudging Reyes into the shower and the warm cloud of water that awaited them.

As the water cascaded around them, Scott returned to kissing Reyes even as his hands found the soap dispenser. He started to hand wash each inch of Reyes, his tongue laving a trail from Reyes’ mouth to his neck to his shoulders, focusing on the point where neck and shoulder met and he would soon place his claiming bite. His hands on each stroke of his guide’s body returned to the groin to give a firm upstroke of the cock before continuing their work as he generated a vigorous lather that soon covered Reyes from shoulders to thigh. Reyes had braced himself against the shower wall, his body trembling under Scott as his shields continued to be unstable as he was overwhelmed. Making Reyes turn around in the spray so his back was to Scott, Scott’s mind stuttered as he took in the strong back that curved down to a pair of generous cheeks that spread under his hands as he continued to soap up Reyes.The scars he’d felt under his hands were visible but appeared old.Scott made a vague mental note to find out who’d done that to his guide before his tongue lathed each one and followed the spinal column down past the twin dimples of the pelvis to quest in the valley between the cheeks and find Reyes’ entrance.

Gripping Reyes’ hips firmly as his thumbs spread him open, Scott darted his tongue forward to lick a stripe over the furled muscle which made Reyes shout of surprise as his hips jerked in Scott’s grip.The taste was pure Reyes and soon Scott’s tongue was back coaxing and teasing as it speared it’s way into Reyes, beginning to open him up. Soon the muscle was loose enough that Scott pushed a soapy finger in beside his tongue to further work Reyes and find his prostate that made Reyes’ knees wobble when he found it. Reyes had been babbling nonsense in Spanish at Scott, the gist of it being ‘don’t stop’ and repetitions of Scott’s name.

Adding a second finger, Scott realized he needed actual lube for this as it was too dry given Reyes’ complaints and the fluttering distress he could sense. Giving one last swipe of the tongue to his prize, Scott let his hands run over the powerful thigh muscles to the athletic calves before urging Reyes to turn around again which he did. Reyes stared down at Scott as the water hit the back of his head, tumbling in rivets down his face, neck and shoulders, his eyes twin coals as they stared at Scott. “Scott,” was the simple call that urged Scott to take the erection which was now at the perfect height into his mouth, his throat relaxing as he took it to the root, lips sealing around the base as he swallowed around the head. Reyes’ hands were in Scott’s hair, gentle and caressing as they urged Scott on. Scott’s senses discarded the mild scent and taste of soap to focus on the man underneath it, his guide. 

Arms wrapping around Reyes’ hips to hold him in place, Scott gave himself up to the rhythmic sway of the muscles under him and bobbed his head in time with the little hitches that Reyes couldn’t contain even as his hands carded through Scott’s hair as he cradled his head.He’d take Reyes deep only to pull back to breathe before going deep again. Reyes was making noises that Scott assumed were actual words but were not in Standard so he kept going, the tightening of the delicate muscles of the pelvis telling Scott as did the stuttering of his breath that Reyes was close. Wanting to taste it all, Scott pulled back long enough to take a deep breath before taking Reyes again to the root and sucking hungrily which was quickly rewarded as Reyes lost all semblance of control and came, flooding Scott’s mouth as he pulled back just enough to taste what he was swallowing. The moment hung suspended in time as he continued to swallow around Reyes as he gave a few aborted pumps of his hips before his muscles quivered in his legs indicating that Reyes was moments away from falling if it hadn’t been for Scott holding him fast. The warm embrace of Reyes’ shields around them pulsed and Scott could feel Reyes’ satisfaction and hunger for him that was not yet appeased.

Holding Reyes firm, Scott continued to wash every inch, ignoring his own cock and focusing on getting them both free of any other scent other than them. Reyes tried to help once his muscles started working again but Scott had to stop him from trying to get him off. He had other plans that involved fully claiming Reyes. Curling around Reyes, he just took a moment to stand under the hot spray with him and kiss, his guide hot and wet and perfect in his arms.

Breaking off the kiss he reached for the shampoo and conditioner and quickly washed Reyes and his hair. Despite being slightly taller, Reyes was docile and had his nose tucked into Scott’s sternum as Scott washed their hair. A few nibbles at his skin told Scott that Reyes was coming out of the haze induced by his release and Reyes’ hands became more bold again as he soaped up Scott’s body and explored, mouth and tongue busy as hands roamed. Rinsing off, Scott again claimed his guide’s mouth and gave a few lazy pumps to the cock that hadn’t really softened despite coming in his mouth minutes earlier which made Reyes squirm in overstimulation. Fuck. Bonding hormones were great. He’d enjoy every minute of it as he’d been told that his refractory time would be nil during it and his guide would be just as hungry as him.

Needing to move things along as his body reminded him he hadn’t been allowed to come yet, Scott had SAM shut off the water and de tangled himself from Reyes long enough to grab towels and wipe away the majority of the water. He planned on licking the rest off as he propelled a grinning and mischievous Reyes toward his bed.... no their bed. There had to be a way to persuade his guide into coming with him when he left Kadara.... or they’d have to find some other compromise because he didn’t think he’d tolerate being separated for long from the sleek creature in his grasp.

The hesitant man was gone from the room as Reyes walked backwards, not breaking eye contact with Scott, confident in his body. Scott watched the back of Reyes’ knees hit the bed and pushed his lover down so he bounced lightly before climbing on and moving up the bed so they had plenty of room, his mouth fastened onto Reyes like a limpet. Pinning the squirming body under him, he broke the kiss to take a breath and Reyes bit his retreating lips wanting him back making him growl as sucked in air and returned but this kiss was brief before his mouth began to explore Reyes’ face. The bridge of the nose, the brow, the soft skin that showed signs of significant sun exposure with small minuscule freckles over the cheekbones. The arch of the jaw with the strong muscle at the joint that when he nipped let him know he’d found a sensitive spot just posterior and below the ear. Trailing his nose down the cord of the neck, he laved Reyes’ Adam’s apple before pushing his tongue into the sternal notch between the clavicles chasing droplets of water over the freckled muscles of the shoulders and upper arm. His hands found each nipple and his thumbs rubbed around them, pulling and twisting to sensitize them before his mouth found each one and sampled them making Reyes’ spine bow as he tried to push his body more into Scott’s and his hands carded through Scott’s hair.

Scott quickly discovered that Reyes’ nipples were sensitive and found himself playing with them until Reyes got impatient and a strangled “Scott!” With one aggressive suck on the left one made Reyes’ cock spurt precome, the scent of which reminded Scott what he really wanted. Nosing down Reyes’ torso, he tonged the hollow of the belly button (which evidently was a ticklish spot) before licking down the Adonis belt to suckle briefly on the renewed erection but his hands pulled his guide’s legs apart so he could settle between them. The previously forgotten lube reappeared as if by magic under Scott and he opened the cap and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers as he cupped Reyes’ balls with his hand and suckled on them each, one at a time and appreciating the fullness and weight with his tongue. Fingers spread Reyes open as the first finger easily entered from his earlier attention with a noise of disagreement due to the chilliness of the lube from Reyes.

One finger became two as Scott continued to nibble on the muscles of his lover’s hips, then three fingers as his mouth began once again heading north. Capturing Reyes’ mouth, he briskly moved the three fingers in and out, in and spreading to stretch as he prepared the channel for the next step with a graze against the prostate making Reyes gasp each time against his lips. Reyes wrapped his knees around Scott, trying to urge him on as his hips moved in a steady rhythm seeking the intrusion that was not quite deep enough to satisfy as his hands pulled Scott tighter against him seeking friction against his renewed erection.

“Scott!” Was the growled indication that Reyes was beyond impatient and Scott’s clue to move this along. Scott could feel the want pouring off his guide and the heavy pheromones that he was making clogged his nose as he continued to work his lover made him feel high. Pulling his fingers back, he put another load of lube on his hand and applied it to his own cock, hissing at the coolness which gave him back just enough control that he didn’t just shove in like an animal. Scott vaguely suspected he’d never have complete control back like this after the initial bonding as Reyes was too emotionally flayed open at the moment from the feel of the shields around them but they would solidify quickly with a completed bond.

Pulling one leg over his shoulder, Scott allowed Reyes to reel him in with the other as the head of his cock found Reyes’ slickened entrance and with a soft thrust he didn’t enter but let Reyes know he was there.

Reyes swore before gripping Scott tightly with both arms and his legs and pulling him closer. “Fuck me. Fuck me Scott and claim me Sentinel!” Was the order given as Reyes bit at his lips, pushing his pelvis back into Scott. Scott obeyed the order and the head of his cock breached the prepped muscle eliciting another round of swearing from his guide who trembled as he adjusted to the size difference for a moment before impatiently squeezing with his arms and legs to indicate he wanted more. Scott knew he was going to have bruises on his shoulders from how tight he was being gripped but the primitive part of his Sentinel wanted to encourage more of that.

Their tongues twining just as their bodies connected, Scott gave a shallow thrust that made Reyes groan before a deeper thrust sheathed him completely in Reyes. The trembling in Reyes’ muscles that had been present earlier now were accompanied by full body shivers as Reyes’ shields adjusted and tightened around them at the intimacy of the connection, preparing for the final stage. The steady staccato beat of their hearts had synced in Scott’s ears and he slid out until only the head remained within the channel and then gave a continuous push back in, aiming for the pleasure spot which made Reyes’ back bow impossibly tight even as his heels dug into Scott’s back. Rapid breathing took over as Scott set a punishing, goal directed rhythm, adjusting each thrust to the feedback he got from his guide’s body. The blunt fingernails that dug into his back informed him that Reyes was getting close a second time as the empathic shield tightened and something broke and reformed around them.He could now feel an echo of the sensations he was causing and each thrust was putting the head of his cock directly into Reyes’ prostate. Sharing breath as they were both breathing too quickly to kiss, Scott increased his tempo, knowing that they were almost there, mouth going to the suck at the point where shoulder and neck met on Reyes’ left, teeth just edging the skin as he continued the powerful thrusts and Reyes’ body tightened.

Between the scent, sounds, touch and taste, Scott opened his eyes as he put his mouth around the thick muscle and prepared to bite, their eyes catching as he pulled Reyes’ mouth towards his own neck, tongue pushing the chain of his dog tags to the side to get just the right spot. As he began to peak in synchrony with Reyes, Scott bit down firmly to break the skin just as he began to come, hips stuttering buried deep within his guide. The sharp bite of Reyes’ own claim making his cock spurt deep as he claimed Reyes, his own hands tightening to form handprint bruises on Reyes’ thighs and ass. The coppery taste of blood flooded his mouth adding to the imprint he had of his guide and the shields around him tightened before expanding in a starburst of empathic pulsation as Reyes came a second time and blacked out, mouth suckling at the place where he’d broken Scott’s skin instinctively until Scott broke the hold by taking Reyes slack mouth in a hungry, biting kiss.

Continuing to pump his hips as he finished and then until he was too soft, Scott did not pull out but let the limp legs around him fall and he buried his nose in Reyes’ chest tongue still teasing a nipple. He could feel sleep pulling him to the spirit realm where Reyes awaited for the second part of the finalization of the bond. Out of the corner of his vision, a small spotted leopard type cat watched him smugly from where it was perched between the paws of his own wolf that was grooming it with his large pink tongue. Smiling, Scott nuzzled into his guide’s chest and gave into the pull.

***

When asked later, Scott couldn’t really describe the guide part of things.Reyes, would just give the questioner a mysterious smile and say that while the first part of bonding—the physical part—was for the sentinel, the final part was for the guide to center themselves fully and bind themselves soul to soul with their sentinel. Reyes never really gave descriptions of what this entailed. What Scott did remember is waking up from the deepest sleep he’d had in ages to Reyes pushing him over onto his back before swallowing him down. Reyes had been aggressive the second round, positioning Scott just as he wanted him before sitting smoothly in one motion on his cock and riding him, hands braced on Scott’s chest as he rode him with an increasingly erratic hunger. When Scott was close, Reyes had done something that twisted emotionally in his chest that forced out his orgasm in a punch, back bowing as his hips stuttered to meet Reyes’ needs as he came deep.

The second awakening had been to Reyes exploring his body similarly to how Scott had earlier. Tongue, fingers and breath caressed Scott and he found himself being turned over and pulled to his hands and knees. Reyes had then given him a rim job that put his own efforts to shame, not allowing Scott to come again despite the firestorm of bonding hormones razing through them both.

Mounting Scott from behind on their knees, Reyes tangled one fist in the dog tags that still hung around Scott’s neck swinging back and forth as they mated. “Look,” was the order given and Scott could see in the mirror by his wardrobe as their bodies joined with each thrust. Reyes pulled him by the chain around his neck to on his knees almost sitting on his heels, his arms flailing as the position allowed for Reyes to give deeper thrusts as his hands clamped down on Scott’s thighs and pulled him split open to get even deeper. Watching his cock bob untouched as Reyes continued his pace, each thrust lighting up the pleasure spot within him, Scott found his own hands covering Reyes as he thrust back. He was unable to look away from the mirror as Reyes’ eyes met his, completely captivated as his vision took in every detail, ears each sound of breath, heartbeat and slap of skin, nose full of their sweat and come, and mouth full of the taste of his mate from the bite and earlier blow job.

“Look at us,” Reyes crooned in his ear.“You taking me so well, made for me cariño as I was made for you. You will come when I do, untouched except for here,” one hand left his leg and settled over his left chest. Reyes’ picked up the speed and force of the thrusts when Scott would have thought he couldn’t. He could feel an echo in his chest of each sensation that Reyes’ was experiencing and when Reyes repeated the twist that had made him come earlier he willingly went forcefully over the edge a third time, body rhythmically contracting around Reyes within him and cock untouched but feeling the tight squeeze that he was giving Reyes.

The slide into sleep was more gentle this time as they entwined with the sheets around them.

***

This pattern of awakening and coupling repeated multiple times overnight before tailing off towards morning as the bonding fever faded having served it’s purpose.It was mid morning when Scott awoke to the sound of an urgent communication alert coming from Reyes’ clothing where Scott had not so gently discarded his omnitool. Reyes was sprawled across him, arms and legs tangled with the sheets that they’d pulled off the mattress corners and cocooned themselves in as the bonding heat had receded and the room became noticeably chilly. Trying to ignore the dinging of the alert didn’t work so he could just enjoy the feel of his guide against him who was still out. “SAM—can you tell whoever’s trying to contact me that I’m otherwise engaged?”

“It is not your communication device but Mr. Vidal’s,” SAM informed him.

As the alert continued unabated, Scott debated turning his hearing down but that would mean he wouldn’t be able to completely and besottedly focus on Reyes. So he began the process of untangling from the warm limbs that decidedly did not want to give up their octopus like hold on him. Reyes made a noise of complaint as Scott finally freed himself, wrapping the sheets tighter around Reyes to compensate before padding lightly over to the discarded clothing. 

Retrieving the device, he couldn’t activate it as it was locked to Reyes’ biometrics but could silence the noise. Coming back to bed, he tried to re-enter the sheets and wrap himself around Reyes without waking him but was unsuccessful. With a grumpy whine, Reyes wrapped himself back around Scott, nose buried in Scott’s shoulder right next to the bonding bite that had scabbed over.“Who is it?” Reyes asked.

“I don’t know.It’s your comm device,” Scott admitted as his hands lightly stroked up and down Reyes’ back from ass to the defined muscles of the neck, already halfway back asleep as he listened to the lullaby of his lover’s body and reveled in the scents of their destroyed bedding and sleep warm bodies.

Reyes hand unerringly went straight to the omnitool bracket and slid it on smoothly in a well practiced gesture before rolling away onto his back to activate it so he could read the text message that had triggered the alert as well as tap out a reply. The stillness of Reyes’ body alerted Scott that something had happened and the light doze he’d been falling into disappeared as his senses focused laser-like on Reyes. “Reyes?”

“I have to go,” Reyes said, his voice completely void of emotion and his shields a practiced neutral.

Frowning, Scott sat up in bed so he could make eye contact. “Why?”

Reyes wasn’t able to pull a completely neutral face as he met Scott’s eyes and he looked worried which Scott suspected was more about his reaction than anything else. “My team had an opportunity last night and they capitalized on it.Kaetus has been, at least for the short term, neutralized.My long term plans hinged on eventually isolating Sloane and my team is waiting to implement the next step.”

“What’s the next step?” Scott asked, knowing that Reyes was worried about his reaction and hadn’t specified on purpose.

“Neutralizing Sloane and taking over the port,” Reyes answered after a moment’s pause, deciding on blunt truth rather than trying to obfuscate. Reyes’ heartbeat and breathing were elevated so he was worried about Scott’s reaction but Scott, given a moment to think about things, saw the sense in the plan.

“I see. How are you doing that?” Scott asked knowing it wasn’t likely to be that simple if Reyes wasn’t giving a longer explanation.

“A duel. Her versus the Charlatan.Winner takes all,” Reyes admitted with a wince.

“No,” was Scott’s immediate firm response.Sloane Kelly was an Alliance trained killer. He was not letting Reyes get shot in some foolhardy duel.

Realizing he better get taking or Scott was going to tie him to the bed—possibly quite literally—Reyes tried to explain more. “At least that’s what Sloane will think. The location is a place she doesn’t know well and her trusted lieutenants are all either dead or we have them imprisoned so she doesn’t have anyone for backup. I plan to have a sniper hidden to take her out before she can draw.”

“That still puts you at high risk!” Scott insisted, not liking the plan any better, his hands already agitatedly petting the skin of his guide that was closest to him.

Before Reyes could say that the duel invite had already been sent, Scott’s own comm device dinged with a priority notice.He would have ignored it except SAM spoke up, “It’s from Sloane Kelly. She’s asking to meet with you.”

Scott could feel a headache gathering behind his eyes and didn’t protest when Reyes sat up and began soothing it with a few touches to his face and fingers carding through his sleep matted hair. “She’s going to ask me to be her backup...” Scott surmised.It was the most likely reason for her to want to talk to him if Reyes had already had the duel invite sent.

“Yes...” Reyes admitted, his eyes glassy and the scent of worry and fear (of what? Scott discarding him? Scott stopping him from obtaining his goals?) clouding Scott’s nose and making it itch.

“She’s not going to get anywhere near her guns if I’m there.That’s the only way I agree to this,” Scott informed Reyes, trying to put force behind the words but they came out more pleading than he’d wanted. He pulled Reyes into his lap, arms encircling the man as he put his forehead against Reyes. “The only way Reyes.I will not let her shoot you.”

“Okay,” Reyes agreed, nose touching in an Eskimo kiss as his arms went around Scott’s neck. “Okay.”

Trying not to give a scared laugh, Scott just clutched his guide to him for a few more moments. It was very obvious this wasn’t the first or last harebrained scheme Reyes would talk him into. “You will wear armor.And I will surround you with a barrier if she even twitches and then shoot her myself.You understand?”

“I understand,” Reyes murmured against his mouth before taking it in a kiss. What he would do for this man scared Scott but at the same time knew that he would have made this decision even if Reyes hadn’t been his guide.Tann was going to roast him alive when he heard about this but maybe... maybe if there were a new colony Scott could get away with this.

Breaking the kiss long enough to send a reply to Sloane, Scott then threw Reyes communicator away back towards the pile of clothes before tumbling Reyes backwards onto the bed. Settling between the long legs, Scott kissed one knee before trying to distract his guide with more sex.They had the rest of the day to be Pathfinder and Charlatan—he was going to take this moment for them.

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is a one-shot—I may eventually write Reyes’ perspective of this but don’t wait on it. I wrote this because the plot bunny was distracting me from my other story—which will probably update either this weekend or Monday. Scott’s next part of An Andromeda Tale didn’t want to be written until I got this out as this story has been pinging around in my head for a while now.
> 
> For reference: Scott’s spirit animal is a grey wolf. Reyes’ is a kodkod—a small cat native to Chile. The Scott/Reyes from this fic are not the same as my other fic. 
> 
> Comments are love. Thanks for reading.


End file.
